Un pasado inolvidable
by Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F
Summary: ¿Por qué estabas llorando Ya le dije que nada, ahora ¡suélteme gritó algo espantada...Cap 7 UP!
1. Un día extraño

Hola!...pues este es mi primer fic en la sección de Kaleido así que no sean malos conmigo T.T y déjenme un review

Aclaraciones (…)

Diálogos -…-

Pensamientos '…'

Nota: este fic esta dedicado a mi gran amiga Vale-chan te quiero mucho amiga!

Disclamer: los personajes que uso pertenecen al creador de la serie, yo solo los tome prestado

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Capítulo 1

Un día extraño

Por Kira H. I.

Era un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Tokio, el sol comenzaba a desvanecerse entre los grandes edificios y una manta oscura comenzaba a envolver todo. Las luces de la calle comenzaban a prenderse y cada vez había menos gente por la calle...a pesar de eso una joven de cabello rubio y largo caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, al parecer no tenía un rumbo fijo al cuál ir o eso era lo que creía. Llevaba mucho tiempo caminando, había perdido la noción del tiempo y cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en aquel lugar, aquel lugar le traía recuerdos tristes y dolorosos. Decidió continuar su camino, olvidar lo que ocurrió pero repentinamente las imágenes comenzaron a regresar a su mente perturbando su caminata, no aguantó más y regresó al parque…respiro profundamente y tomó asiento en una de las bancas. 'Y pensar que todo empezó aquí, en esta misma banca…parece que todo hubiera ocurrido poco tiempo atrás. Pero han pasado 3 años desde que paso y no lo puedo olvidar, y cómo olvidarlo si fue todo tan repentino' en sus ojos comenzaban a formarse pequeñas lágrimas.

¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó una voz

C-claro- respondió y se limpió discretamente las lágrimas

¿Qué tienes…porque estabas llorando?-

A que se refiere- dijo algo extrañada, al parecer aquella persona se percataba de las cosas rápidamente

Algo tienes, sino porque estabas llorando- retomó nuevamente su pregunta

P-pues yo- 'es un extraño al que acabo de conocer, no puedo decirle' –nada…no me ocurre nada, es un poco tarde así que con su permiso yo me retiro- se levantó con toda la intención de irse pero el hombre la agarro fuertemente del brazo y volvió a preguntar -¿Por qué estabas llorando?-

Ya le dije que nada, ahora ¡suélteme!- gritó algo espantada, nunca le había ocurrido nada parecido era la primera vez que alguien la molestaba de ese modo. El hombre en vez de soltarla la agarró más fuerte ocasionándole dolor en el brazo, la joven seguía intentando zafarse y ahora si estaba muy espantada. No había nadie en los alrededores, y a esas horas quien iba a caminar por el parque, la chica comenzó a gritar así que el hombre la soltó.

¿Por qué estaba llorando?- volvió a preguntar el hombre

Ya le dije que no estaba llorando- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo, ahora se encontraba corriendo en dirección al lugar donde se hospedaba…quería olvidarlo todo, ahora solo quería descansar y pensar claramente.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Y bien…no me quedo tan mal o sí o.o pues espero sus reviews, se que este cap. quedo muy corto pero realmente no se me ocurrió nada más. Nos estamos viendo, sin más que decir, hasta la próxima…ciao!

° Kira Hiwatari Ivanov °


	2. ¿Quién eres?

Hola! n.n aquí estoy de nuevo! non muchas gracias por los reviews me inspiran a seguir T.T bueno pues aquí les traigo la segunda parte…espero les guste.

Aclaraciones (…)

Diálogos -…-

Pensamientos '…'

Nota: este fic esta dedicado a mi gran amiga Vale-chan te quiero mucho amiga!

Disclamer: los personajes que uso pertenecen al creador de la serie, yo solo los tome prestado

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Capítulo 2

¿Quién eres?

Por Kira

¿Por qué estaba llorando?- volvió a preguntar el hombre

Ya le dije que no estaba llorando- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo, ahora se encontraba corriendo en dirección al lugar donde se hospedaba…quería olvidarlo todo, ahora solo quería descansar y pensar claramente.

La joven llegó al hotel, el botones amablemente le abrió la puerta

Buenas noches señorita Layla-

Buenas noches- respondió y sonrió falsamente

Entró rápidamente al hotel y tuvo que correr nuevamente para alcanzar el elevador, ella era la única en este, presiono el número 10 y se dejó caer en el suelo abrazando sus piernas 'porque se preocupo por mí, nunca lo había visto…no entiendo' pequeños cristales comenzaban a caer por su rostro 'dudo que sea él, aunque…' el elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Así que Layla tuvo que levantarse e irse en dirección a su habitación, introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. Al entrar se dirigió a su cama y prendió la luz, luego se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama 'tengo que saber quién es, y si era él…tal vez me precipite mucho' el teléfono sonó haciendo que regresara a la realidad.

¿Sí?- preguntó

Buenas noches señorita Layla, le hablo de la recepción- respondió

¿Qué desea?- dijo en un tono poco molesto

Un señor la está buscando, dice que es urgente-

u-un…s-señ-ñor- su rostro palideció de un instante a otro

si señorita, le doy el número de su habitación-

'no puede ser…es imposible me habrá seguido'…-

señorita está bien- preguntó al ver que nadie respondía

s-si, hágalo pasar-

de acuerdo, en unos momentos irá para allá- colgó el teléfono

Si antes estaba confundida ahora estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, después de todo el señor sabía mucho sobre ella ya que ha nadie le había dicho que se hospedaría ahí. Se paró de la cama y se dirigió al baño para mojar su cara 'lo que menos puedo hacer ahora es ponerme nerviosa…si quiero saber quien es, debo afrontarlo' se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta

¿Quién es?- preguntó desde el interior de la habitación

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El hombre se quedó parado, no hizo un movimiento al ver que la joven comenzó a correr.

No te servirá nada correr, ya que se exactamente donde te hospedas- una sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al hotel, al llegar el botones le abrió la puerta

Buenas noches señor- dijo amablemente

Aquí se hospeda Layla Hamilton- preguntó

Si señor, si quiere puede preguntar en la administración- y señaló un largo escritorio al fondo del recibidor.

Buenas noches señor, puedo ayudarlo en algo- preguntó el recepcionista

Si, ¿aquí se hospeda Layla Hamilton?- preguntó nuevamente

Espere un momento- fijó su vista en la computadora y comenzó a teclear buscando el nombre de la joven –de acuerdo con nuestra información ella si se encuentra hospedada aquí-

Puede darme el número de su habitación tengo un poco de prisa- dijo en forma de mandato

Primero tengo que preguntarle a la señorita, espere un momento- se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban los teléfonos y marcó el número de la habitación. El teléfono sonó una vez y se escucho la voz de la joven.

Buenas noches señorita Layla, le hablo de la recepción- al parecer estaba descansando ya que contestó algo molesta

Un señor la está buscando, dice que es urgente- la voz del otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba temerosa

Si señorita, le doy el número de su habitación- nadie respondió

señorita se encuentra bien- preguntó, la voz se oía un poco insegura pero su respuesta fue un si

De acuerdo, en unos momentos irá para allá- y nuevamente se dirigió a donde se encontraba el señor

Su habitación es la 353, está en el décimo piso- dijo al señor

Muchas gracias- y se dirigió al elevador, no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar así que en pocos minutos ya se encontraban frente a frente con la habitación de Layla. Tocó la puerta, ahora solo le quedaba esperar.

¿Quién es?- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta

…-

¡¿Quién es!- dijo mas fuerte

Soy yo Layla-

'Yo conozco esa voz…pero de donde' tienes hombres o tengo que adivinar- dijo molesta

Al parecer no me recuerdas, lo único que tengo que decirte es que tu y to tenemos mucho en común y nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo-

Entonces…eso quiere decir que tú eres- abrió la puerta rápidamente para encontrarse frente a la persona -¡hermano!- y se lanzó a sus brazos

Pensé que para este entonces ya sabrías que era yo hermanita- sonrió

De hecho tuve mis dudas de quien podrías ser…pero no te quedes ahí, entra- y lo tomó de la mano

Linda habitación- dijo viendo la habitación –oye, perdón si te espante hace rato-

Tranquilo, pero la próxima vez trata de no comportarte tan violento- cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos insinuando un poco de enojo

Lo siento, la próxima vez mediré más mi fuerza- y la abrazo por detrás

Está bien- sonrió y se dio la vuelta para corresponder al abrazo –puedo preguntarte algo-

Claro-

La ropa que traes- lo alejó un poco para ver su ropa –no es tuya o si-

No, es de nuestro padre-

Ya veo, y que sabes de él- preguntó

Casi nada, al parecer sigue en viajes de negocios-

Que raro…y tu que haces aquí-

Pues tengo noticias de él- dijo seriamente

Ah, ya veo y cuáles son-

Regresó a Tokio-

Q-que reg-gresó- dijo algo sorprendida

En efecto, y se quedará en el hotel de enfrente- abrió la ventana y salió al balcón –justamente en el octavo piso en la habitación de en medio- la señaló

Porque me dices todo esto si sabes que ya no me interesa- todo este tiempo había estado detrás de su hermano

A mi no me engañas Layla- dijo algo molesto, ya que normalmente no la llamaba por su nombre

Y si me gustara, no haría nada al respecto- también se comenzó a molestar

De acuerdo, ya no hablemos de eso ¿si?...o si no esto va a acabar en golpes- riendo

Me parece buena idea- y entraron nuevamente a la habitación

TBC…

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Después de todo no me salen largos los caps u.u…en fin es hora de responder reviews n.n

Lucy Oraki: como te pudiste dar cuenta si era Layla, muchas gracias por el review!...espero te guste este cap n.n

Misato Kat chan: que bueno que te haya gustado n.n ese era el punto…y también para ver si podía escribir en otras secciones que no fueran beyblade .. jeje…en fin espero que este cap te haya gustado n.n

Chise naegino: como puedes ver la chica si era Layla, pero el hombre pues no es exactamente Ken…espero te guste este cap ;)

Kiyone de Himura: que bueno que te hayas quedado picada ma non, eso es una buena señal n.n en fin, espero que en este cap todo se aclare n.n

hola: pues tampoco era Leon n.n' que quede claro no yo misma sabia quien era antes o.o y lo único que se me ocurrió fue que Layla tuviera un hermano .-. espero te haya gustado este cap n.n

Agumon girl: que bueno que te haya gustado sis n.nU espero te vayas ubicando con los personajes :) pues nos estamos viendo y espero te guste el cap

Pues esos son todos los reviews, espero les haya gustado el capítulo n.n nos estamos viendo y no se olviden de dejarme un review si? n.n

Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima!

° Kira Hiwatari Ivanov °


	3. ¡Vamos de paseo!

Hola a todos nuevamente n.n pues aquí les traigo otro capítulo espero les guste n.n al final respondo reviews

Aclaraciones (…)

Diálogos -…-

Pensamientos '…'

Nota: este fic esta dedicado a mi gran amiga Vale-chan te quiero mucho amiga!

Disclamer: los personajes que uso pertenecen al creador de la serie, yo solo los tome prestado

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

**Capítulo 3**

**¡Vamos de paseo!**

**Por Kira**

A mi no me engañas Layla- dijo algo molesto, ya que normalmente no la llamaba por su nombre

Y si me gustara, no haría nada al respecto- también se comenzó a molestar

De acuerdo, ya no hablemos de eso ¿si?...o si no esto va a acabar en golpes- riendo

Me parece buena idea- y entraron nuevamente a la habitación

¿Y cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí?- preguntó la joven

Depende- respondió y se sentó en la cama

¿De que?-

Del tiempo en que acabe mi trabajo-

Vaya, después de todo tienes un trabajo- y sonrió un poco

Si hermanita- suspiró

¿En que trabajas?-

La curiosidad mató al gato- respondió

Que malo eres- se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero

No quieres saber…dejémoslo así ¿quieres?- realmente ya no quería hablar más

De acuerdo- y se dejó caer en la cama

El silencio se hizo presente en el cuarto, ninguno hizo movimiento alguno, el tiempo pasaba y Layla decidió romper con aquel silencio tan molesto.

¿Que tienes pensado hacer mañana hermano?- preguntó

Realmente nada…de hecho planeaba pasar todo el día contigo- respondió adelantándose a Layla quien tenía lo mismo planeado -claro si estas de acuerdo-

Justo estaba pensando en eso…jeje-

Por algo somos hermanos- y se rió también -que te parece si me das un pequeño paseo por la ciudad-

De acuerdo…ahora que lo pienso, ¿donde te estas quedando?-

Pues de hecho…me preguntaba si tú sabes- dijo un poco apenado

Si, si puedes quedarte conmigo- soltó un pequeño suspiro

¡Gracias!- y se aventó a la cama que estaba al lado de Layla

Pero con las siguientes condiciones- dijo seriamente, su hermano solo se limitó a verla algo extrañado ya que normalmente su hermana era muy accesible y le dejaba hacer de todo -uno, no quiero que pidas mucha comida porque luego la cuenta va a ser muy grande y tu la vas a pagar; dos, no quiero que hagas ningún tipo de desastre…a que me refiero, no quiero que traigas bebidas al cuarto, te pongas bien borracho luego te pongas paranoico y destruyas la mitad del cuarto-

Yo no soy así Layla- la interrumpió

A ¿no?...entonces que me dices de aquella vez que visitamos un hotel en China-

Flash back

Hermanita, puedo llevar algo de tomar al hotel- preguntó uno joven

Apenas tienes 19 años y ya piensas en bebidas alcohólicas- dijo algo alarmada la joven que estaba caminando con él

Vamos Layla, solo una cerveza- agarro sus manos y las coloco en forma de suplica

De acuerdo, pero solo una…sabes yo me adelanto te veo en el hotel ¿de acuerdo?-

¡Si!- y salió corriendo a la tienda más cercana para comprar su 'cerveza'

Layla se fue directamente al hotel, ya que aquel día había sido muy largo…había visitado la mayor parte del centro de China y ese era apenas el día en que habían llegado. El viaje había sido proporcionado por el padre de ambos chicos, quien se encontraba en la misma China…claro que estaba haciendo negocios por lo que nunca vio a los chicos. Eso era algo que Layla alucinaba de su padre, sin mencionar que tenía que hacerse cargo de su hermano y eso tampoco le agradaba mucho…no era que le molestase estar con su hermano si no que el quería hacer de todo en muy poco tiempo y a veces no consideraba lo que ella realmente quería hacer. Después de todo a veces se desesperaba un poco de su familia, pero no lo hacía notar ya que siempre estaba alegre y dispuesta a todo, como en esta ocasión.

'Ojala no ocurra nada malo'- pensó Layla, recapacitando que su hermano iba a traer una bebida alcohólica al hotel y el nunca había tomado, o por lo menos eso recordaba. Se escucho la puerta abrirse de golpe y se vio la sombra de un joven entrar con una gran bolsa

Ya vine y mira lo que traje- dijo sacando de la bolsa un paquete de ¡seis cervezas!

¡Pero tu dijiste que solo un cerveza!- exclamó algo…mas bien muy alterada

Es que el señor de la tienda dijo que si me llevaba las seis me iba a dar un descuento y no pude negarme- una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro

Espero no se te ocurra tomarte todo eso-

Nop, tú te tomas 3 y yo las otras 3- dijo tranquilamente

Estas loco, yo no bebo- se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda

Eso lo veremos- destapó dos cervezas, una la sirvió en un vaso y la otra se la quedo el. Se acercó a donde estaba Layla y le dio el vaso –vamos pruébala, vas a ver que no sabe tan mal-

Ni lo pienses- dejó el vaso en la mesa de noche

Vamos…una probadita- puso su típica cara de perrito tierno de la cual era imposible negarse a cualquier cosa

De acuerdo, pero si no me gusta yo no tomo nada…de acuerdo-

¡Sip!..esta bien- agarró nuevamente el vaso y se lo entrego a Layla. Temerosa agarró el vaso y lentamente se lo acercó a la boca, lo inclinó para que aquel líquido llegara a su boca…trago un poco y le supo algo amargo pero no le molestaba inclusive le gusto aquel sabor, así que volvió a tomar un poco

Vaya, no sabe tan mal como pensé- dijo y siguió tomando

Ves que te dije- sonrió y también comenzó a tomar

Después de la primera cerveza, decidieron ir por la segunda ronda claro que para ese momento ya estaban muy felices, así que no pensaron en las consecuencias.

Julian…yo…te quiero musho- y lo agarró del cuello

Yo también…eres la mejor hermana- y levanto el vaso –un brindis por eso-

Salud- y dio un gran sorbo a su vaso –ya dejémonos de esto hermano, ahora quiero de la botella- se soltó de su cuello, pero ahora todo le daba vueltas y no tenía el mejor equilibrio que digamos, entonces agarrandose de lo que podía logró llegar a donde estaba su tercera y última cerveza, con gran dificultad logró abrirla y comenzó a tomar de la botella -no quieres mas hermanito- preguntó al ver la última botella

Si…por...favor- y tiro su botella al suelo ocasionando una mancha en la alfombra

Ahora…te…la llevo- la agarró, pero esta vez no logró agarrarse de nada para sostenerse así que se fue para atrás. Para suerte suya nada se derramó, así que del suelo se fue arrastrando a donde estaba su hermano -aquí….tienes- vaya que costaba hablar en ese estado pensó unos momentos

Gracias- intentando tomar su cerveza, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de la cama. Ahora se encontraban los dos en el suelo, tomando su tercera cerveza ya no sabían ni lo que hacían y menos lo que decían. Pero la gente que estaba en las otras habitaciones estaban molestas por las cosas que decían o inclusive las cosas que cantaban…si ya estaban tan mal que estaban cantando. Un hombre ya estaba harto así que decidió ir a tocar, lo único que recibió fue un grito de parte del hermano de Layla el cual le decía que no molestara y el sonido de un vaso o botella de vidrio rompiéndose en la puerta. No le quedo de otra más que ir a la administración para que fueran y si era necesario entraran al cuarto para parar esa molestia, pero al darse cuenta quien se hospedaba en esa habitación tuvieron que decirle al hombre que no podían hacer nada. Claro que este se enojó mucho e hizo un gran escándalo, a final de cuentas no pasó a mayores puesto que los chicos al acabar su tercera cerveza se durmieron inmediatamente.

Fin flash back

Si pero…si no mal recuerdo tu también tomaste- cruzó sus brazos

Porque tú me insististe en que lo probara-

Claro, yo tengo la culpa-

Pues si…entonces esta vez no habrá nada de bebidas entendido- habló muy estrictamente

De acuerdo- soltó un bostezo -sabes tengo sueño-

Si, ya es tarde…me voy a cambiar- se paró de la cama y se metió al baño. En unos minutos salió, su hermano cayó profundamente dormido -buenas noches hermano- tomó un cobertor del closet y lo colocó encima de su hermano. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que su hermano le había dicho de él, se asomó por el balcón y divisó su habitación…logró ver una luz y una sombra moviéndose a lo que se sonrojó y al mismo tiempo se entristeció. -'Como quisiera verte, tenerte nuevamente entre mis brazos, besar tus delicados labios…que ilusa soy, eso quedó en el pasado'- entró al cuarto, se adentró en su cama y apagó la luz. Quería olvidarlo todo, quería olvidarlo a él.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar en la habitación, había un poco de brisa así que las cortinas se movían. Julian sintió un poco de frío así que con su mano buscó algo con que cubrirse más no encontró nada, perezosamente se levantó y abrió poco a poco los ojos. -¿Layla?- preguntó aun adormilado pero no recibió respuesta alguna, se levantó y vio que la cama de su hermana estaba vacía -'me pregunto a donde se habrá ido' mas le vale que no me haya abandonado-

Tan mala soy- dijo una voz saliendo del baño

Eto…no, es solo que…bueno, olvídalo- se sentó en la cama

Y bien, estas listo para ir a pasear hoy- dijo muy alegre

Claro, deja me cambio o quieres que me vaya en pijama- comentó

Pero rápido, porque Tokio es muy grande y no tengo mucho tiempo para pasar contigo-

Me apuro, me apuro-

'Un momento' cuando te pusiste la pijama…más bien, de donde la sacaste- recordó que su hermano había entrado pero nunca vio una maleta ni nada parecido

Pues…ayer a media noche me desperté…y recordé que había dejado mi maleta fuera de tu cuarto así que salí y me cambie- apareció una gota en su frente

Ah ya veo- y lo miró algo extrañada -mejor vete a cambiar-

Julian asintió agarró ropa de su maleta y se fue a cambiar al baño, mientras Layla se acababa de arreglar…para este día decidió ponerse unos jeans azules, una blusa sin mangas color rosa y unos tenis para poder caminar mejor. Su hermano salió del baño vestido con unos pants negros, unos tenis y una playera de manga corta de color rojo algo deslavada.

Hace cuanto tienes esa playera Julian- preguntó al ver su playera, desde que Layla recuerda el usa esa playera casi diario se podría decir que duerme con esa playera.

Ya ni me acuerdo- respondió, la razón de que la use tanto era porque su padre se la había regalado personalmente, para mucha gente eso no tendría sentido y sería cualquier playera pero para él era distinto como nunca veía a su padre significaba mucho.

Ya está todo listo, vas a llevar algo-

Nop, así está bien-

Pues vamos- salió de la habitación, y después salió Julian cerró la puerta mientras Layla iba al ascensor. Una vez dentro tocaron el botón de la planta baja, al llegar ahí Layla le entrego las llaves a la recepción y explicó que saldría y regresaría algo tarde.

Bien, ahora a donde quieres ir…hay muchos lugares por aquí-

A donde tú quieras- contesto amablemente

A donde yo quiera 'que le pasa…normalmente el es el que elige, pero bueno'- y se puso a pensar en lugares importantes a los cuales ir -¡ya se! Que te parece si visitamos a Sora-

Lo que tú digas me parece muy bien-

Entonces ya quedamos…vamos a verla, es muy buena chica ya verás que te bien te va a caer - comenzó a caminar, y su hermano la siguió

Eso quiere decir que ni tu ni ella están en el escenario- preguntó algo extrañado, ya que conociendo a Layla nunca cedería su lugar en el escenario

No es eso, es solo que estoy tomando un descanso por así decirlo y Sora también- aclaró

Ah ya me había preocupado-

Jeje aparte vendí mi casa- recordó

¡Que vendiste tu casa!- al oír eso casi le da un infarto en la calle, como se le había ocurrido hacer tal cosa…ahora si no sabía como reaccionar

Dime entonces que hacía en un hotel…hay Julian si serás despistado- suspiró

Se puede saber para que vendiste tu casa- dijo muy molesto

Para comprarme una casa en Estados Unidos y así vivir cerca del escenario…vivía muy lejos del escenario- se defendió, lo que menos quería era tener un problema con su hermano

De acuerdo, si esa es la razón entonces no tengo inconvenientes…solo que a la próxima vez avísame- reclamó

Claro que te avisé, una cosa es que no te haya avisado y otra muy distinta es que tu nunca hayas revisado tu contestadora- ya que los 4 meses anteriores le había hablado cada semana para decirle lo de su cambio de casa, pero Julian nunca le devolvió la llamada para que le dijera que ya estaba enterado

Es que yo no se como usar una de esas cosas, aparte yo ni siquiera tengo una contestadora- exclamó, el solo tiene un teléfono y es del año de la canica

Y como explicas que cuando hablo a tu casa me responda tu voz y diga que deje mi mensaje-

Eto…no se- vaya que eso era raro -a menos que la caja extraña que tengo en la entrada sea la contestadora…puede ser ya que tiene un botoncito rojo brillando y en la pantalla el número 50- sonrió al aclarar su duda

Te aseguro que el 90 de mensajes son míos- llevó su mano a la frente y comenzó a negar con la cabeza

Increíble- comenzó a correr

Pero que le pasa- vio más adelante y vio un gran edificio -'como sabe que esa es la casa de Sora, vaya que es raro' ¡esperame!- gritó y empezó a correr tras el

Ja te gané- le costaba respirar, vaya que había corrido un buen tramo

Lo dudo- dijo pasando a su hermano -gana quien llegue primero a la puerta-

Mala…siempre haces lo mismo- agarró una gran bocanada de aire y siguió corriendo

TBC…

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Ahora si me quedó largo n.n y que les pareció, les gusto, no les gusto…bueno espero les haya gustado, y que les parece la idea de que vayan a visitar a Sora o.o ahí van a descubrir varias cosillas del pasado de Layla ñ.ñ…bueno ahora voy a responder los reviews n.n

**Kiyone de Himura: **todo mundo se espantó con el hombre, voy a ser sincera…a mi también me espanto T.T en fin, pues este cap si me salió largo espero te guste n.n

**Agumon girl: **ahora si lo hice más largo, todo mundo supuso a Leon o Yuri jeje, pero ya ves con que cosas salgo…ojalá te guste este cap y ahora van a ser mas o menos así de largos (o eso espero n.n')

**Misato Kat chan: **ya quedaste eh…me tienes que dedicar mi fic XD nah como crees con tal de que te guste el fic ya estoy bien, espero te haya gustado el cap non

**Chise naegino: **que bueno que te haya gustado, yo tampoco me esperaba que fuera el hermano…apareció espontáneamente mientras estaba en clase de español, vaya que imaginación tengo. Y pudo haber sido el padre, pero me gustó mas que tuviera un hermano n.n a ver que te parece este cap ;)

**Fiery Koneko: **que bueno que te haya gustado, todos adivinaron que era Layla…pero nadie creyó que fuera su hermano, pues espero que este cap te haya gustado n.n

Esos son todos los reviews n.n a todos gracias por leer y no sean malos y déjenme un review si? OwO Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima…ciao!

° Kira Hiwatari Ivanov °


	4. Visitando a Sora

Hola!...perdón por la tardanza, es que como acabo de entrar a clases entonces ya no tengo tanto tiempo u.u aparte me borraron dos fics y me dejaron fuera un rato o.o' pero…bueno…me dejo de quejas y mejor empiezo el fic, como saben los reviews los respondo al final n.n ahora que recuerdo en el cap anterior tuve un terrible error, puesto que puse que el escenario estaba en Japón cuando realmente esta en Estados Unidos…pero ya modifique el cap anterior y tiene cambios así que le pueden dar una releída a la parte final para que entiendan n.n' ahora si los dejo con el fic

Aclaraciones (…)

Diálogos -…-

Pensamientos '…'

Nota: este fic esta dedicado a mi gran amiga Vale-chan te quiero mucho amiga!

Disclamer: los personajes que uso pertenecen al creador de la serie, yo solo los tome prestado

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

**Capítulo 4**

**Visitando a Sora**

**Por Kira**

Increíble- comenzó a correr

Pero que le pasa- vio más adelante y vio un gran edificio -'como sabe que esa es la casa de Sora, vaya que es raro' ¡esperame!- gritó y empezó a correr tras el

Ja te gané- le costaba respirar, vaya que había corrido un buen tramo

Lo dudo- dijo pasando a su hermano -gana quien llegue primero a la puerta-

Mala…siempre haces lo mismo- agarró una gran bocanada de aire y siguió corriendo

Como siempre Layla llegó primero y 5 minutos después llegó su hermano completamente sudado y con la respiración agitada, ya que había tenido que subir escaleras y su condición física no era la mejor que hubieran visto

Siempre es lo mismo, cuando vas a empezar a hacer ejercicio Julian- comentó divertida Layla al ver a su hermano así

Estoy…haciendo…ejercicio- dijo intentando de tranquilizar su respiración

Bueno, pues yo voy a tocar- se dirigió a la puerta en donde estaba el nombre de la familia Naejino, tocó el nombre y se escucho una voz

¿Quién es?- preguntó del otro lado de la puerta

Soy Layla Hamilton y buscó a Sora-

Adelante, la puerta está abierta-

Gracias- giró la perilla y ambos entraron a la casa, caminaron por un pequeño corredor para llegar a la sala donde se encontraba la madre de Sora tomando té

Hola Layla- se levantó para saludarla

Hola señora Naejino- devolvió el saludo -deje le presento a mi hermano, Julian ella es la madre de Sora-

Mucho gusto joven Julian-

El gusto es mío señora- sonrió e hizo una reverencia

Pero que muchacho tan educado- se sonrojó levemente -en unos momentos viene Sora- les indicó que se sentaran en la sala

Gracias- dijo Layla sentándose en un gran sillón de cuero negro, junto a ella se sentó su hermano

Desean algo de tomar mientras llega Sora- pregunto amablemente

A mi me gustaría un vaso de agua, por favor- respondió Julian

Yo también, pero déjeme ayudarla- se levantó y acompañó a la madre de Sora por las bebidas, mientras Julian observaba con detenimiento la decoración de la casa. Se paró para ver una serie de fotos que estaban acomodadas en un pequeño mueble al lado de un sillón, las observo con detenimiento y observó a una pequeña niña muy alegre en los brazos de un señor ambos se encontraban sonriendo, inmediatamente supuso que era el padre de Sora

Linda foto ¿verdad?- se escucho la voz de la señora detrás de Julian, este saltó por reacción

Si- apareció una gota en su frente -el es el padre de Sora- preguntó

Así es, tomaron esa foto poco antes del accidente- su sonrisa desapareció

Oh, lo siento- agachó la cabeza en forma de disculpa por haber recordado aquel acontecimiento -no fue mi intención-

No hay problema Julian- sonrió muy falsamente

Aquí tienes hermano- llegó Layla con dos vasos, se lo entregó a su hermano y se sentó en el sillón

Dejen ver donde se encuentra Sora, en un momento vengo- se fue por un pasillo dejando a los hermanos solos

De que tanto hablaban hermano- preguntó Layla

Ves aquella foto- la señaló -el es el padre de Sora-

Pero que el no esta…-

Así es, y creo que le recordé algo no muy bueno- agacho nuevamente su cabeza

Pero los padres de Sora murieron, que yo sepa ellos adoptaron a Sora pero son parte de la familia- recordó cuando Sora le había explicado lo ocurrido con sus padres y como sus tíos la adoptaron como su propia hija

¿Murieron?- el había entendido otra cosa -yo pensé que el las había dejado-

Vaya que tonto eres, creo que en serio le recordaste algo no muy grato- suspiró y se dejo caer en el sillón

No fue mi intención…lo juro- tomó un sorbo a su vaso y lo dejo en la mesita

¿Layla?- se escuchó la voz de Sora completamente sorprendida

Así es, como has estado- se levantó para saludar a su amiga

Que gusto me da volverte a ver- abrazó a Layla con mucha fuerza

A mi también- correspondió al abrazo -deja te presento a mi hermano Julian- se separó

Mucho gusto- se agacho y agarró la mano de Sora para besarla

El gusto es mío- sonrió como siempre y se sonrojo levemente por aquel acto

Y a que se debe tú visita Layla- preguntó muy emocionada

Pues como estoy de vacaciones y tengo a mi hermano de visita, decidí venir para presentartelo- respondió

Oye Layla, ahora que pienso y si vamos a pasear los 3 juntos-

No es mala idea Julian- volteó a ver a Sora -claro si tu quieres-

Como no voy a querer salir con ustedes- le reprimió

Y a donde nos pensabas llevar- cuestionó Layla a su hermano

Al lugar que ustedes quieran- sonrió esperando que las chicas aceptaran

Que les parece el parque- puso como opción Sora

Pues…bueno…- dudó Layla

Con mucho gusto las llevo…que opinas hermana- dijo viendo la cara de duda que había hecho, sabía que no le gustaba ir al parque desde que ocurrió aquel sucecso pero algún día tedría que superarlo, así que porque no este día

D-de acuerdo- bajó la cabeza

Ya quedamos- extendió el brazo -vamos jovencita Sora- entedió su otro brazo –jovencita Layla-

Que lindo eres Julian- tomó su brazo

No conocía esa parte tuya hermano- comenzó a molestar a Julian

Se puede decir que he cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos- se dirigieron a la puerta, salieron del departamento en dirección al parque donde Layla había tenido un reencuentro o más bien un susto con su hermano. Caminaron un rato y llegaron al parque, la primera reacción de Layla fue tristeza, y luego un poco de nostalgia

¿Layla estás bien?- preguntó Sora al ver la cara de la joven

…-se encontraba perdida en un mar de pensamientos y de imágenes

¿Layla?- esta vez se acercó y la sacudió un poco para que regresara

¿Qué pasa Sora?- vió su cara preocupada

Más bien que te pasa ti….estabas…como te digo…en un tipo de transe- respondió

Ah…lo siento- llevó su mano a la nuca

Tranquila, solo que me diste un susto…pense que algo te había pasado-

No, nada, no tengo nada- aseguró, obviamente estaba mintiendo

Bien chicas, que les parece si vamos por un helado- interrumpió Julian

Claro- asintieron las dos chicas

Y luego nos vamos a sentar por ahí- comenzó a ver para todos lados para ver si había algun puesto de helados, y lo encontró, agarró a las dos chicas y literalemente las arrastró hasta llegar al lugar

De acuerdo Julian, tienes mucho antojo de helado-

En efecto hermanita- corrió para llegar a primero que nadie en la fila, claro que la gente lo vió y también corrieron

¿Así actua normalmente tu hermano Layla?- preguntó Sora con una gota en su frente

Se podría decir, has que no lo conoces y ya- caminaron a donde el estaba

Me puede dar un helado en barquillo con una bola de chocolate, de vainilla, de menta, de fresa, de cereza, de limón, de mora azul, de naranja, de mamey, de melón, y por último de…¡tequila!- el señor de la heladería lo vió con cara de "puede repetirme todo pero más lento"

¿¡Tequila?- gritó Layla -eso si que no, te lo prohibo- lo miró muy severamente

Pero solo sabe no tiene alcohol ¿o si?- volteó a ver al heladero y este asintió

Entonces nada de tequila, cambia el sabor-

Está bien…entonces quiero de…de…chicle- dijo desganado

Dijo en barquillo cierto- agarró un barquillo pero ahora el problema era como poner 10 bolas de helado sin que se cayeran del barquillo

Así es- sonrió

Quieres decirme Julian, como va a poner tanto helado en un barquillo- cuestionó Sora

Pues hay barquillos que se llaman canastas y tienen mucho espacio- las señaló

'Buena idea' ahora le traigo sus helados- chasqueó sus dedos y salió en busca de la canasta y los helados, regresó con una canasta muy grande y con las 10 bolas de helado en ella

Aquí tiene joven- se la entregó

Muchas gracias- la tomó y se fue a sentar a un banca lejos de la heladería

Yo quiero una bola de sabor limón en barquillo por favor- dijo Layla amablemente

Y yo una de café-

Tambien en barquillo- preguntó

Si, por favor- el hombre no tardó mucho en llegar con sus helados y las chicas salieron a buscar a Julian, caminaron un poco y divisaron la cabeza de Julian

Querías jugar a las escondidillas o que hermano-

No, solo busque la mejor banca con una buena vista del parque- sonrió y siguió comiendo su helado (o más bien helados)

'Un momento, esta banca…por eso vino hasta aquí, que tratas de hacer Julian'- pensó Layla, automáticamente se sentó al lado de su hermano y Sora se sentó al lado de Layla

Que lindo parque, nunca había venido aquí- comentó Sora muy alegre

Verdad, por algo las traje-

Si claro..que lugar más lindo- dijo sarcásticamente

Vamos Layla, no te pongas así-

Como no me voy a poner así hermano, que esperabas que me pusiera muy alegre y me pusiera a saltar de la alegría de estar aquí- comenzó a elevear el tono de su voz

Por lo menos esperaba que no te pusieras histérica- se levantó de golpe

No estoy histérica, solo estoy enojada- se levantó y quedó cara a cara con Julian

Obviamente no estás enojada, estás excesivamente histérica…tienes que superarlo de una vez Layla, no que ya no te importaba- preguntó muy molesto

Pues…pues-

Porque pelean- se levantó Sora y los separó

Nada importante- Layla se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos

Eso quiere decir que no soy nada importante- dijo un chico apareciendo entre los arbustos

P-pero- se volteó rápidamente

Así es Layla, soy yo- se acercó a la banca

¿Qué haces aquí Yuri?- preguntó Sora extrañada

Vine de vacaciones, algún problema-

No ninguno-

Tienes algo que ver con el hermano- dijo Layla muy seria y enojada

Yo que tengo que hacer con un sujeto como el-

Pues tú sabias donde se hospedaba- se volteó nuevamente hacia su hermano

Eso que tiene, no tiene nada que ver-

A no…como que nada que ver Julian- dijo Yuri a lo que recibió una mirada mortal por parte del chico

Y que significa esa mirada…eres un mentiroso- y se hechó a correr

¿Julian?¿Yuri? de que trató todo esto- preguntó Sora sorprendida y enfadada algo no estaba bien y debía saber que ocurria

No te importa- contestó duramente Yuri

Claro que me importa estamos hablando de Layla…y cuando de ella se trata me importa mucho, así que respondan que ocurre- estaba desesperada por saber que le ocurría a Layla

Realmente quieres saber- cuestionó Julian a Sora

Tu que crees- respondió

De acuerdo- comenzó

Para que le dices, no va a poder solucionar nada- la miró fríamente -a parte aunque sea tu amiga, es un asunto entre ella y yo de acuerdo-

Eres insoportable- gritó y salió corriendo para buscar a Layla, no tardó mucho para encontrar a la joven en una banca de otro parque sollozando -¿Layla?- preguntó acercandose lentamente a la joven

S-sora- se espantó y se limpió las lágrimas

Tu que crees…¿Layla qué te sucede?- se sentó a su lado

P-pues 'y si le digo, pero lo más seguro es que se moleste…no puedo decirle, no puedo'- sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas y llevó sus manos a su rostro

Vamos, soy tu amiga puedes confiar en mi…y lo sabes ¿cierto?- la miró confundida

Tienes razón- tomó aire y lo dejó salir lentamente -bien…es hora de contarte-

TBC…

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

Kya! Ya se que deben estar pensando, que mala soy por dejarle hasta ahí…pero pues como les explico que si no actualizo ahora tardaré máximo otra semana en publicarlo sin mencionar que aun tengo que pensar que hacer 9.9' entonces prefiero dejarle ahí pero juro que me voy a apurar lo prometo OwO si no pueden torturarme o regañarme o algo por el estilo…pero ya mejor les dejo de dar ideas y me pongo a responder a reviews   
Misato Kat chan: si, cuando lo escribí me morí de la risa literalmente hablando XD perdón por tardarme tanto pero creo que musa se fue de vacaciones al otro lado del mundo u.ú…espero este cae te guste te cuidas nos estamos viendo 

**Agumon girl:** pues la primera vez siempre hay poco aguante o.o' no creen xD, a ver que te parece si use a Yuri OwO a mi también me gusta esa pareja, a ver si este cap. quedó largo, según yo no pero bueno n.n'

**Kiyone Eiri Shindou:** pues si, el alcohol no es bueno u.u y menos en exceso ojala este cap. también te haya gustado y pues tu también escribes genial mami OvO

**Khira Hiwatari:** pues ya ves n.n' siempre hay más que uno .. de acuerdo, no se si eso sea verdad pero bueno XDD tranquila, a parte nuestros nombres tienen una diferencia que es la h, tu ser Khira y yo ser Kira n.nU espero te guste el cap. nos vemos

Ahora si, eso es todo…espero dejen review en este cap. shi OwO no sean malitos n.n, sin más que decir ni agregar hasta la próxima. ¡Ciao!

...-.-.**Kira Hiwatari Ivanov**.-.-...


	5. Recuerdos

¡Hola! Vaya si no tengo inspiración para el fic ToT perdón por tardarme tanto es que pues realmente no tengo la menor idea de que ocurrió hace 3 años XD entonces por eso me tarde n.n' pero bueno mejor me dejo de hablar y los dejo con el fic para que me digan que tal n.n…como siempre los reviews los respondo al final

Aclaraciones (…)

Diálogos -…-

Pensamientos '…'

Nota: este fic esta dedicado a mi gran amiga Vale-chan te quiero mucho amiga!

Disclamer: los personajes que uso pertenecen al creador de la serie, yo solo los tome prestado

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

**Capítulo 5**

**Recuerdos**

**Por Kira**

Vamos, soy tu amiga puedes confiar en mi…y lo sabes ¿cierto?- la miró confundida

Tienes razón- tomó aire y lo dejó salir lentamente -bien…es hora de contarte- cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar

Flash Back

Una joven se encontraba caminando por las frías calles de Estados Unidos, el viento jugaba con sus cabellos, desacomodándolos. Caminaba con prisa ya que quería llegar a tiempo para verlo, no debía quedar mal con aquel joven que en ocasiones ocupaba por completo sus pensamientos, llegó al parque y apenas daban las 8:00 de la noche. Sacó un pequeño papel de su pantalón y leyó la dirección que estaba escrita para ubicarse en el enorme parque…caminó un poco y divisó la banca en donde habían quedado. ¿Cómo divisó la banca? simple, había un enorme ramo de flores en ella con una pequeña carta entre las flores

'Que lindo detalle'- pensó y se acercó a la banca, tomó la pequeña carta y la leyó

_Layla:_

_Me alegro que hayas decidido venir, yo estoy a punto de llegar…perdón por llegar tarde la nueva obra me lo impide. Hice todo lo posible para que me dieran el día, pero no me dejaron…en fin nos vemos pronto Layla_

_Atte. Yuri_

Menos mal me aviso que llegaría tarde- dijo en voz alta, se sentó y observó las flores…se acercó y lentamente aspiró su suave olor. Se recostó en la banca y se acomodó, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos

'Me pregunto para que me quiere Yuri, últimamente se ha portado muy tierno conmigo…puede ser que el esté tratando de insinuar algo. Solo tengo dos opciones: o lo está insinuando o soy algo lenta y no entiendo lo que me quiere decir'- sonrió por este último pensamiento -'prefiero decir que soy lenta y que ya estoy entendiendo a lo que quiere llegar'-

Buenas noches- interrumpió una voz detrás de Layla

¿Yuri?- dudó

No, soy tu peor pesadilla- respondió sarcásticamente

Ja ja ja que risa me das- se cruzó de brazos

Vamos no te enojes- la abrazó por el cuello y le besó la mejilla

Hagamos un trato…no me enojo pero…dime para que me llamaste- propuso la ojiazul

Acepto- se dio la vuelta y se sentó al otro lado de Layla

Por cierto gracias por las flores- sonrió

No es nada, las compre porque me recordaron lo hermosa que eras- lentamente colocó sus manos sobre las manos de Layla, ella se sonrojó levemente al sentir el contacto

Y bien, que m-me ibas a decir- sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente, lo que Yuri estaba haciendo, lo que decía todo llevaba a un solo camino

Pues yo- comenzó a hablar -hablé con tu padre-

¡Que hiciste que!- exclamó y abrió los ojos sorprendida

Hable con tu padre- repitió

'No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando…que hablo con mi padre' para que hablaste con él- bajó su mirada esperando una respuesta que ya conocía, esta no era la primera vez que le hacían eso

Bueno pues…por ciertas fuentes me enteré que para poder ser tu novio debería hablar con tu padre- se explicó

¿Quién te dijo eso?- preguntó fríamente

Preferiría no mencionarlo- vio a Layla y lo pensó un momento -un tal Julian-

'Debí suponerlo, lo único que quieren es arruinar mi vida'- cerró sus puños -y que te dijo mi padre- Layla no aguantaba el enojo era demasiado, pero por otra parte estaba completamente dolida de que Yuri le hiciera eso

Dijo que si quería salir contigo debería…-

Sacarme del escenario Kaleido- acabó la oración

A-así es- bajó la mirada

Sabes- comenzó a decir con un nudo en la garganta -pensé que eras diferente a los demás…hasta me ilusione cuando me pediste que tenías que hablar conmigo en privado, llego y unas hermosas flores…yo pensé que t-tú estabas enamorado realmente de mí- una lágrima recorrió el rostro de Layla y cayó en la mano de Yuri quien volteó a ver el rostro de la joven

¿A qué te refieres con que estaba enamorado de ti?- preguntó algo enojado, bueno no algo, muy enojado por su actitud

Cuando hablas con mi padre…todo cambia- respondió

Deja te digo Layla- su tono se volvió algo cínico pero con un toque de dulzura al mismo tiempo -que yo haya hablado con tú padre no tiene nada que ver con que yo te ame o no. Si tu dudas de mí por eso entonces el que debería estar enojado soy yo- se levantó y se hincó enfrente de Layla -Sí, tu padre me pidió que te sacara del escenario si quería llevar la relación a algo más formal…y te confieso que lo pensé detenidamente- hizo una pausa que hizo estremecer a Layla, que significaba eso, ¿lo pensó detenidamente? no habrá pensado que la iba a sacar o sí

Entonces supongo que-

Déjame acabar- dijo duramente -yo le dije que eso sería…-

¡¡Yuri!- interrumpió un grito, ambos voltearon y vieron a una chica corriendo hacia ellos -espero no llegar tarde- se disculpó la chica e hizo una reverencia

¿Roseta?- preguntó Layla extrañada, ¿Qué tenía que hacer ella aquí? con la plática que tenía con Yuri era más que suficiente no tenía porque soportarla

Eh…Layla- se quedó paralizada al verla ahí -lo siento…interrumpí…perdón…ya me voy- dijo apresurada y se dispuso a correr pero Layla la detuvo

¡Alto!... ¡no te vayas!- dijo muy autoritariamente

P-pero- volteó a ver a Yuri y el asintió cerrando los ojos

¿Qué traman ustedes?- preguntó

Nada- respondió Yuri muy seguro de sí

Entonces porque Roseta está aquí…y cuando me vio casi sale corriendo-

Es que yo…- comenzó a decir Roseta

Nada que te importe- dijo muy fríamente, esas palabras le dolieron a Layla

Como que nada- se levantó furiosa -realmente no te entiendo Yuri, primero me citas para decirme que hablaste con mi padre solo porque mi hermano te lo pidió…luego parece ser que realmente me vas a sacar del escenario…y ahora me encuentro con que Roseta y tú se iban a encontrar aquí- en este momento no podía estar más enojada

Pues sabes que- se levantó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro -si no me entiendes ahora entonces nunca me entenderás…hice todo lo que pude para decirte lo que debía decirte pero ahora ya es muy tarde- hizo una pausa y miró a Roseta -Bien tanto quieres saber que pasa- preguntó

Claro que si…no me voy sin que me expliques que demonios sucede aquí- exclamó

Y-yuri…pero…-intentó hablar nuevamente Roseta

Estoy comprometido con Roseta- respondió sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara

¿¡Qué?- gritó algo no estaba bien, el quería estar con Layla…pero estaba comprometido con Roseta

Así es…estamos comprometidos- se acercó a Roseta y la abrazó, Layla se quedó sin palabras, estupefacta, esperando que todo fuera un mal sueño, una mala broma

Y-yo- no podía creerlo, aun intentaba asimilarlo…entonces se suponía que iba a engañar a Roseta o como pensaba estar con ella y su prometida a la vez

Desde hace unos años, claro nadie se enteró ya que lo mantuvimos en secreto…no queríamos que nadie se enterara ¿cierto amor?- la miró con una mirada llena de ternura y sonrió

S-sí- bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó levemente

P-pues e-entonces yo estoy de más- mostró una media sonrisa, pero su rostro reflejaba mucho dolor y tristeza -Espero…sean f-felices- se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

Fin Flash Back

L-Layla- susurró Sora por lo que le había contado, no creía lo que Yuri le había hecho

Lo sé…desde ese momento decidí no ver nunca más a Yuri- su voz se comenzó a quebrar y las lágrimas salieron de un momento a otro

Perdón…yo no quería que lo recordaras…pero es que me molesta que estés triste- se acercó más a Layla y la abrazó -ya tranquila…eso es pasado- repetía

Se que es pasado…pero nunca lo podré olvidar…es el recuerdo más doloroso que tengo…ese es mi pasado inolvidable- comenzó a sollozar. Sora lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla fuertemente

Todo mundo tiene cosas que no puede olvidar, pero hay que superarlas con el tiempo- comenzó a decir Sora después de un tiempo -se que puede sonar complicado ya que tu sentías algo por Yuri…a aún sientes- preguntó

Sí…creo que aun me gusta- respondió algo confundida

Ah, entonces…yo digo que deberías solucionar tu problema con él…digo no puedes estar enojada con él toda tu vida-

Claro que puedo- dudó un momento -'un momento algo no está bien…cuando vi a Yuri, Roseta no estaba con él'- pensó, eso quizás era una señal -'ella debe estar en su casa, esperando a que llegue…que tonta porque pienso de ese modo'- nuevamente comenzó a llorar, esa idea le dolía, como le dolió la noticia hace 3 años

Sabes que…vamos a mi casa, ahí te preparó algo de comer y si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir- planeó Sora en un momento

Está bien- no quería estar sola en estos momentos, y menos pensar en Yuri…eso era lo mejor, en la casa de Sora despejaría su mente y aclararía todos sus problemas

TBC…

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

Si se lo que deben estar pensando, tanto tiempo ¡para esto! gomen gomen gomen mi cerebro está literalmente fundido así que no me pidan mucho ToT pero bueno digan gracias que no termine el fic aquí XD porque lo pensaba dejar aquí. Pero ya veré con los reviews que me dejen OwO si soy mala…no puedo evitarlo T.T pero en fin…mejor respondo reviews

**Misato Kat chan: **si tu y tu boquita Vale o.o pues así son los hermanos, típico no crees? xD si a pesar que no lo conozco muy bien u.u espero te guste el cap y vaya que salió de lo más extraño que me imaginé…tu también cuidate! miau!

**Kittynaegino: **si a veces es malo u.u pero en fin…bien si hago continuación lo pondré para Sora ya vi que a mucha gente le gusta la pareja así que lo pondré, espero te guste el cap

**Kagome007: **que bueno que te esté gustando n.n y como ya dije si habrá soraxleon espero te haya gustado el cap n.n

Esta vez acepto de todo, amenazas, quejas, y de todo n.n excepto virus y demás o.ó como siempre me despido de todos y espero los guste el cap T.T para la próxima juro que me quemaré más neuronas n.n sin más que decir, hasta la próxima…ciao!

**...-.-.Kira Hiwatari Ivanov de Fujimiya.-.-...**


	6. ¿Solución?

Hola!...me tardé en actualizar lo se, pero con mi bloqueo mental y los exámenes, y los demás fics todo se complica un poquitín n.n'…pero mejor empiezo, como ya saben los reviews los respondo al final

Aclaraciones (…)

Diálogos -…-

Pensamientos '…'

Nota: este fic esta dedicado a mi gran amiga Vale-chan te quiero mucho amiga!

Disclamer: los personajes que uso pertenecen al creador de la serie, yo solo los tome prestado

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

**Capítulo 6**

**¿Solución?**

**Por Kira**

-Está bien- no quería estar sola en estos momentos, y menos pensar en Yuri…eso era lo mejor, en la casa de Sora despejaría su mente y aclararía todos sus problemas. Ambas caminaron nuevamente a casa de Sora, solo estaba su madre

-Hija…que bueno que llegas…habló el joven Julián….buscaba a Layla- dijo viendo a Layla

-¿A mí?- preguntó extrañada

-Así es- respondió -sonaba algo preocupado, dijo que te había buscado por todas partes y que el ya estaba en el hotel-

-Vaya, se preocupó por mí- dijo para si misma

-Como no se va a preocupar por ti- interrumpió Sora -eres su hermana, puede que halla cometido un error en el pasado, pero hay que saber perdonar-

-Lo se Sora...a el lo perdone hace tiempo...pero no puedo creer que le haya dicho tal cosa a Yuri- hizo un pequeño silencio, por más que intentaba no podía sacar a Yuri de sus pensamientos y eso no le ayudaba en mucho -sabe como me molesta que los chicos que me gustan vayan a hablar con mi padre-

-Y si tu padre lo tenía en la mira- intentó sacar alguna conclusión para que Julián actuara de esa manera

-Cuando lo vea, será mejor que hable con él- suspiró y cerró los ojos

-Puede que aclares muchas cosas de aquella vez- Sora sonrió -que te parece si vamos a mi cuarto-

-De acuerdo- hizo una sonrisa de lo más forzada

-Por cierto hija- llamó la atención a su hija -te llamó un tal Leon, y al parecer tenía mucho interés por saber donde estabas- le guiñó un ojo, a lo que Sora se sonrojó levemente

-Gracias madre- jaló rápidamente a Layla a su habitación

-Con que Leon- comentó sorprendida la rubia

-Jeje- rió nerviosamente -seguramente era para avisarme que ya había llegado a Tokio- se sentó en la cama recargándose en sus brazos

-¿Porqué todos vienen a Tokio?- preguntó y se sentó en la silla, se cruzó de piernas y brazos

-Desde que decidiste no regresar al escenario, muchos decidieron regresar aquí...me imagino que habías venido de vacaciones, y nos dijeron que ya no regresarías...poco después regresó Yuri, y junto con el venía...Roseta- explicó Sora, a lo que Layla se sorprendió

-Oh ya veo- agachó la mirada y sonrió melancólicamente -debí suponer que regresarían, pero aun así muchos decidieron no seguir, no puedo creerlo-

-No es para tanto, todos te quieren mucho en el escenario...sin Layla Hamilton no habría una buena obra- guiñó un ojo

-Hija- interrumpió su madre -el joven Julián está al teléfono y quiere hablar con Layla- señaló el aparato que llevaba en una mano

-Gracias madre- se levantó y tomó el inalámbrico, se lo acercó a Layla y la vio con cara de 'solo tienes una opción, responder ahora' a lo que la rubia tomó el teléfono y temblorosa lo acercó a su oído

-S-si- dijo con voz temblorosa

-¡Hermana!- exclamó el chico

-Quién más- respondió sarcásticamente, empezó a sentir confianza por lo tanto su voz a era firme, como la misma Layla de siempre

-Jeje, buen punto...pensé que nunca te encontraría- soltó un suspiro que se escucho por el teléfono -me tenías muy preocupado-

-Puedo imaginarme, yo- hizo una pequeña pausa y dijo casi en un susurro -lo...siento-

-Tranquila, más bien el que se tiene que disculpar soy yo...no debí presionarte con que superaras tus recuerdos- Layla sonrió, pero sus ojos tenían pequeñas lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir

-¿Que quería Yuri?- preguntó al joven, aunque ahora que lo pensaba momentos antes hubiera sido mejor no salir corriendo y quedarse para aclarar todo

-Bien, el solo quería verte- comenzó a hablar -me dijo que quería disculparse contigo...pero yo creo que el preferirá decírtelo en persona-

-T-tú crees- un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas mojadas a causa de las lágrimas, Sora veía confundida los cambios de animo de la ojiazul, primero sonreía, luego lloraba y ahora se sonrojaba...era rara

-Así es, entonces que te parece si regresas al hotel...yo me encargo de que el venga- intentó convencer

-Yo- dudó un momento -ya voy para allá- cerró los ojos esperando no arrepentirse después

-Ya quedó, nos vemos al rato y no te pongas nerviosa...seguro arreglaran sus problemas- dijo alegremente y colgó. Layla se quedó con el teléfono un momento, se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la cabeza

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Sora -en que quedaron-

-Lo siento, tengo que regresar al hotel- se levantó de golpe -gracias por todo- se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto dejando a la joven sorprendida

-'No sabes como te agradezco todo Sora, me apoyaste en esto sin saber mis razones, escuchaste mi historia y me aconsejaste, pero es hora de que haga algo al respecto...si te decía lo que tenía en mente seguro habrías querido acompañarme, eso te lo agradecería mucho...lamentablemente este es un problema entre Yuri y yo, por lo tanto no quiero que nadie más salga herido de aquí. Espero que no me diga nada doloroso porque no lo soportaré, lo único que quiero es que lleguemos a una solución que sea beneficiosa para los dos'- la joven caminaba lentamente, no tenía deseos de llegar al hotel, aunque sabía que la única forma de arreglar sus asuntos era llegar y hablar con él. Se paró en seco a la mitad de la calle, vio para arriba, ya había llegado al hotel -'es hora de acabar con esto'- pensó muy decidida y siguió caminando, el botones como siempre abrió la puerta y la saludó amablemente. Se dirigió al ascensor, las puertas se abrieron y entró, tocó el número 8 y se apoyo con la pared...respiro varias veces profundamente intentando calmar sus nervios y aclarar sus ideas. Una pequeña campanilla sonó haciéndole saber que había llegado a su piso, salió y se dirigió a su puerta, sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta

-Me alegra que ya estás aquí hermana- dijo Julian apareciendo del baño, ella intentó sonreír -yo creo que será mejor que me vaya...Yuri está en la habitación- se acercó a la puerta con todas las intenciones de irse, pero la ojiazul lo detuvo

-Contigo también quiero hablar- su tono era firme, por lo que no le quedó de otra al chico

-Pensé que no vendrías- habló finalmente Yuri al ver a la joven entrar a la habitación

-¿Y que te hizo pensar eso?- preguntó sin dirigirle la mirada, agarró una silla y se sentó, su hermano se sentó en la otra cama

-Pues no se...tú dime, después de aquel día no me volviste a dirigir la palabra, ni siquiera me volviste a ver...después de eso te quedaste aquí- explicó, cuando hablaron esa noche y dijo su compromiso con Roseta se enteró que poco después Layla había decidido no regresar, a pesar que el ya estaba con Roseta en EU

-Yo...-se quedó sin palabras, su mente no lograba pensar en una respuesta correcta -no es tan fácil saber del compromiso de...dos amigos- logró pensar, lo que menos quería era que el supiera que aun sentía algo por él

-Ah no me digas- respondió de mala manera -yo pensé que era porque yo te gustaba y te dolía saber que tenía a alguien más como prometida- Layla se limitó a cerrar los puños fuertemente, a Julián no le gustó para nada ese comentario, apretó sus dientes a punto de intervenir en la pelea

-Tranquilo Julián, aun no acabo- cruzó su mirada con la de Yuri, pero a este le hizo estremecer aquella mirada, esa no era la forma de mirar de Layla Hamilton, había odio, rencor, sentimientos que le dolía ver al ojiazul -puede que tengas razón, y puede que no...tu si me gustabas, pero no me dolió saber que tenías prometida, lo que me dolió fue la forma en que me lo dijiste- hizo una sonrisa burlona -aunque algo no me queda claro aquí...si tenías prometida...entonces para que me querías a mí...porque soy Layla Hamilton hija de un multimillonario, o porque soy sobresaliente en el escenario y me querías solo por la fama- cada palabra era una espina en el corazón de Yuri, no lo soportaría por mucho más

-Hermana- logró decir Julian, nunca antes había visto a Layla hablar de esa forma, ni siquiera con su padre decía esas cosas

-Y bien Yuri, no me vas a responder...no me digas que ya te acobardaste- soltó una carcajada muy despectiva -si es eso, entonces no tenemos nada más de que hablar...yo sigo intentando superar lo que ocurrió hace tres años y créeme no es tan fácil como parece, pero se puede. Así que te recomiendo sigas con tu vida porque yo no quiero estar en ella- un nudo se hizo en su garganta al decir estas últimas palabras, agachó su cabeza para que no viera como en sus ojos ya había lágrimas

-L-layla- dijo Yuri completamente sorprendido, normalmente era él quien hacía sentir mal a las personas por hablar sin pensar. Pero esta vez el sintió como alguien le daba un fuerte golpe en el estómago, un sentimiento que no podría explicar, no estaba enojado, tampoco triste, sintió un enorme vacío en su interior.

-Salgan- susurró la ojiazul -¡salgan!- gritó para que la escucharan, necesitaba tiempo a solas, no tenía deseos de seguir en la habitación. Los dos chicos estaban perplejos y no lograban hacer movimiento alguno -si ustedes no se van, entonces yo me largo- dijo y salió corriendo de la habitación. Yuri se levantó tras ella pero sintió como alguien lo detenía de la muñeca

-Déjala ir, necesita tiempo- Julián estaba en el mismo estado de shock que Yuri, pero entendía a su hermana y lo mejor era darle un poco de tiempo

-No puedo...no hasta disculparme ante ella- de un tirón se liberó del agarre del otro chico y salió de la habitación

-Layla, que has hecho- no le quedó de otra que salir también en busca de la joven, aunque estaba seguro del lugar al que iría. Por su lado la rubia estaba corriendo desesperada, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sentía como su corazón estaba desecho -'dije todo sin pensar, espero que sea lo mejor, estar juntos solo nos hará más daño a ambos'- comenzó a parar, nuevamente estaba en el parque, se adentró en el buscando su banca...que patético, en esa banca pasó su peor noche conociendo a la prometida del chico al que amaba, pero esa banca era la única en la que se sentía segura. Se sentó y llevó sus manos al rostro donde secó sus lágrimas

-¿Layla?- escuchó la voz de un joven

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó algo asustada, volteó para todos lados y se topó con dos jóvenes -¿Sora¿Leon?-

-Pero que ocurrió, porqué lloras- comenzó a preguntar Sora, se soltó de la mano de Leon y se acercó a la joven

-Tuve un pequeño inconveniente- sonrió falsamente

-No me digas que...-se tapó la boca con la mano, seguramente Layla no querría que Leon se enterara del asunto

-Decirte que- intervino el peliplateado

-N-nada- negó Sora, sacudiendo sus manos de un lado a otro -ehm...que te parece si vamos a mi casa- apareció una gota en su frente y reía nerviosamente

-Qué ocurre, no me puedes engañar- la miró diciendo, no seas más obvia

-Tuve una discusión con él- dijo Layla viendo para otro lado

-Entonces...lo viste- Sora llevó una mano a su barbilla

-A quién vio- exclamó Leon desesperado por saber de que hablaban

-Tu a quién crees- intervino una cuarta voz

-¡Yuri!- exclamó y lo señaló

-¿Te aplaudo?- comentó sarcásticamente

-¡Alto!- gritó Layla para llamar la atención -te dije muy claramente que quería estar alejada de ti-

-Lo se...el problema es que yo no quiero estar alejado de ti- un sonrojo tomó control sobre sus mejillas

TBC...

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

Bien, como siempre los dejo en suspenso...muajajaja muajajaja- alguien le da un golpe- auch Xox quien hizo eso o.ó...bueno cuando sepa quien me golpeo...jeje en fin como siempre mejor me pongo a responder los reviews...esta vez fueron poquitos T.T pero en fin n.n

**Kittynaegino: **si salió largo el cap anterior, y este no le va tan atrás jeje. Como vez ya incluí a Leon, puede que ayude a que se alargue un poco más n.n' y grax por las ideas, tomé una de ellas. Espero te guste el cap!

**Misato Kat chan: **no me odies por hacerte sufrir xDD ya sabes como soy yo...ya veré como acabará, una de dos...puede acabar trágicamente o puede acabar bellamente xDD ya verás! ;) espero te guste el cap miau!

**mishel295: **bien, primero puedes volver a poner el grupo O.o es que no aparece n.n' solo aparece groups. ahí se quedo .. hablamos en TLS? mi no entiende ToT lo siento soy despistada...puede que si hayamos hablado pero bueno, espero nos llevemos bien n.n y gracias por los animos. Espero este cap te guste ne?

Espero haber respondido bien sus reviews, ojala les guste el cap...yo creo que este fic ya está llegando a su fin xDD por lo tanto no se olviden de dejarme reviews que son de gran ayuda para las ideas OwO, para el próximo cap puede que tarde un poco más en actualizar -alguien le da otro golpe- KYA! quien me golpea ToT seguro algo deben significar O.o entonces no tardaré tanto en actualizar u.ú solo denme mi semanita de vacaciones xDD pero igual escribiré aunque tenga que usar la famosa ¡pluma! bueno ya me despido...jeje se cuidan, nos estamos viendo...ciao n.n

**...-.-.Kira Hiwatari Ivanov de Fujimiya.-.-...**


	7. ¿El final?

Bien, después de un largo receso xD Kira ha regresado non así que ¡fiesta! jeje, nah no se crean...pues me dejo de redondeos y empiezo el fic no creen, o me mataran jeje n.n

Aclaraciones (…)

Diálogos -…-

Pensamientos '…'

Nota: este fic esta dedicado a mi gran amiga Vale-chan te quiero mucho amiga!

Disclamer: los personajes que uso pertenecen al creador de la serie, yo solo los tomes prestados

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

**Capítulo 7**

**¿El final?**

**Por Kira**

-¡Alto!- gritó Layla para llamar la atención -te dije muy claramente que quería estar alejada de ti-

-Lo se...el problema es que yo no quiero estar alejado de ti- un sonrojo tomó control sobre sus mejillas y volteó rápidamente para otro lado. Layla se sorprendió, pero cerró fuertemente los dientes y le soltó una cachetada, nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-¡No digas eso!- exclamó en un tono molesto y triste -¡no lo digas!- dio media vuelta y como siempre lo hacía, salió corriendo. Esa era la única forma de de escapar de un recuerdo tan doloroso, de olvidar aquel pasado. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, entrando a distintas calles para que no la pudieran seguir, lamentablemente llegó a un callejón sin salida. Se paro frente a la pared de ladrillos y le soltó varios golpes, llenos de confusión, y tristeza de no poder arreglar el problema. Poco a poco iba cayendo al suelo esta quedar de rodillas recargando la cabeza y las manos contra la pared, no paraba de llorar.

-No es cierto, no puede serlo- se repetía una y otra vez la rubia -no entiendo porque te comportas así Yuri, simplemente no puedo- se dio media vuelta para apoyar su espalda y abrazar sus piernas. Las lágrimas dejaban de salir, con una mano limpio un poco su rostro, tenía que pensar mucho en lo que pasaba. Aunque en verdad lo único que tenía en mente era enfrentar su pasado. -'Se que debo encarar a Yuri y arreglar nuestros asuntos de una vez por todas, porque no puedo, solo es platicar un poco y dejar todo claro'- escuchó el ruido de pisadas, levantó el rostro para ver de quien se trataba. Y se sorprendió al ver a Julián, agachó la mirada y no dijo nada.

-Sabes que para superar esto tienes que hablar con el- comenzó a hablar en un tono tranquilo, sin querer presionarla.

-No tienes que repetirlo, suficiente tengo con mis pensamientos- respondió cada vez abrazando más sus piernas

-Perdón que te lo haya repetido, creo que necesitas más tiempo si no me equivoco- sabia cual sería su respuesta, quería estar seguro para llevar su plan a cabo

-Je, hasta la pregunta es necia no lo crees- comentó con un tono muy sarcástico -si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que te fueras-

-Lo haría gustosamente, pero preferiría que nos fuéramos al hotel, quizás puedas hablar conmigo y sacar las cosas- sonrió y le ofreció la mano

-Hmp- dudó unos momentos, y le dio la mano -pero no voy a ir al hotel, si quieres que hablemos vayamos a caminar- dijo seriamente

-'Bien, debí suponer que sospecharía algo, será mejor aceptar o nunca arreglaremos este problema'- asintió con la cabeza -entonces vamos-

-Puedo preguntarte algo- pidió la rubia mientras caminaban

-Adelante- respondió, caminaba rápidamente buscando la salida de ese laberinto de edificios.

-¿Yuri y Roseta si estaban a punto de casarse aquella vez que los vi por última vez?- hace 3 años que buscaba la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero tenía miedo que alguien le dijera la verdad, no sabía que podría ser más doloroso si saber lo que realmente ocurría en esos tiempos entre ellos dos o saber que era mentira y ahora podría estar feliz al lado de Yuri

-Mira, te seré sincero- volteó para todos lados aún buscando una calle con más gente -cuando hable con él para decirle que fuera con nuestro padre, mencionó que tenía un lío, me dijo que sus padres lo habían comprometido con otra joven del mismo escenario Kaleido pero por más que le insistían el no quería tener ninguna relación con ella ya que estaba enamorado de alguien más del escenario- le guiñó un ojo a su hermana, quien inmediatamente se sonrojo

-Ehm, e-eso q-que qui-quiere decir- tartamudeó

-Justo lo que estás pensando- tomó una larga bocanada de aire, era hora de decirle toda la verdad a su hermana, no podría ocultarla por mucho tiempo más, y aunque lo hiciera todo lo perjudicaría a él y a cierto rubio -es hora de que lo sepas... yo sabía que le gustabas a Yuri, no por nada fui a platicar con el sobre nuestro padre, a pesar de todo yo no sabía nada de su compromiso con Roseta, el me confesó lo tanto que te amaba y que haría todo lo posible para que su relación pudiera ser, no le importaba ir en contra de sus padres, mucho menos lo que le podrían hacer por eso... el solo quería ser feliz a tu lado, fue por eso en primera que le dije que hablara con nuestro padre, que le contara su problema y quizás hiciera algo al respecto. Sabes que nuestro padre...-

-Nuestro padre no haría nada por nosotros- bajó la cabeza -no me digas eso Julian que al igual que yo lo conoces muy bien, y a menos que me saquen del escenario no haría nada por mí. Por favor, si vas a decirme la verdad...dímela tal y como va- estaba caminando rápido, mientras hablaba encontró la salida de ese laberinto y comenzaron a caminar por una calle llena de gente

-Podrías al meno acabar de escuchar lo que te estoy diciendo- habló con un tono fuerte -que tu no hayas vuelto a ver a nuestro padre no es mi problema, si quizás el no sea un modelo a seguir, pero en el fondo el si se preocupa por nosotros... yo hable con el y le hice entender que tu eras feliz en el escenario Kaleido, que nada te haría cambiar de parecer. Si Yuri te dijo que le pidió que te sacara de ahí, el seguramente te protegió y al igual que yo le diría que eso no es posible, respóndeme algo... ¿crees que no le advertí de cómo es nuestro padre? ¿Qué no le dije que le preguntaría eso?- avanzó unos pasos rápidos para pararse frente a Layla, quien se detuvo al momento algo asustada

-Yo... no sé lo que hiciste y lo que no Julián, se que le dijiste que tenía que hablar con nuestro padre, no se que ha sido de ti todo este tiempo, no se si has ido a platicar con nuestro padre, si lo has intentado convencer, a este punto casi no he sabido nada de ti, especialmente desde que entré al escenario... ¿qué quieres que piense? ¿Cómo se que no estas en contra tu también de que este en Kaleido?- levantó su mano derecha y le soltó una cachetada -has cambiado hermano, no eres el mismo de hace unos años... volverte a ver me ha confundido, ver a Yuri hizo que en mi mente se hiciera un caos, no se que pensar de ustedes. Será mejor platicar otro día- dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la gente. Julián sintió la mejilla caliente a causa del golpe

-'No voy a permitirlo esta vez Layla, cometí un error en el pasado y pienso corregirlo'- salió corriendo detrás de su hermana, no le costo mucho esquivar a las personas y pronto la divisó. Aumentó un poco la velocidad y la agarró por la muñeca fuertemente.

-¡Ah!- gritó la joven, se volteó y forcejeó un poco intentando librarse del agarre, pero no podía su hermano era mucho más fuerte.

-Creo haberme hecho entender, dije que me terminaras de escuchar- la miro con una mirada furiosa, que ella nunca había visto antes.

-Julián- susurro, bajó la mirada finalmente. Dejó de intentar zafarse, se quedó inmóvil, esperando a que su hermano hablara.

-Vaya, hasta que podremos hablar las cosas bien- hizo una pausa –podríamos ir al hotel, por favor- pidió con amabilidad, esperando que la rubia aceptara.

-Hmp…como quieras- respondió con indeferencia –'es ahora o nunca, no puedo huir toda mi vida, es hora de la verdad'- comenzó a caminar en dirección a la calle, levantó su brazo derecho y un taxi se detuvo, Layla abrió la puerta y movió su cabeza indicándole a su hermano que entrara. El entró sin decir ni una palabra más, le siguió la chica, una vez que le indicaron al joven a donde irse, ninguno volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna. Ambos veían por la ventana, hundidos en sus pensamientos, esperando la hora final en que todo se aclararía, o en que todo se acabaría. La rubia solo pensaba lo que le había dicho su hermano momentos antes –'si lo que el me dice es verdad, y Yuri había ido para arreglar el problema que se había presentado por sus padres, si solo me hubiera detenido a hablar con él hace 3 años de la situación, nada hubiera pasado…pero por otro lado, todo esto paso porque no quise saber nada más. Solo lo di por hecho…y si el me acaba de mentir entonces esto ya no tiene solución'- dio un largo suspiro, cada vez su mente se hacía una enredadera más grande.

-'Se lo que ella siente, tuvo razón al decirme que me desvanecí de su vida, justo como nuestro padre lo hizo con ambos. Vaya, cometí tantos errores en tan poco tiempo, ahora debo esforzarme para poder enmendarlos…espero que me pueda perdonar pues todo lo que hice fue meterme en asuntos que quizá no debí meterme, y una vez que todo se complicó solo me fui, no intente nada por arreglar esa confusión…porque eso fue todo, una confusión'- cuando regresó en si, ya estaban llegando al hotel. Layla le pagó al taxista, y ambos bajaron.

-Cuando me fui- hablo la joven –el intentó seguirme, o hacer algo para impedirme que saliera corriendo otra vez o solo se quedó parado, sin hacer nada- preguntó mientras miraba el piso.

-Lo primero que hizo fue salir corriendo, pero yo lo detuve- la volteó a ver, esperando alguna reacción, pero no vio ningun cambio –le dije que necesitabas tiempo a solas y que yo vería la forma de que volvieras y pudieran hablar ustedes dos, si ambos están de acuerdo yo me quedo, si no yo los dejo- entraron al elevador, presionaron el botón del piso y en unos cuantos minutos ya se encontraban parados frente a la puerta.

-Adelante- se escucho una voz desde el interior del cuarto, no hubo necesidad de tocar ya que Yuri había estado sentado al lado de la puerta desde el momento en que Julián se había marchado. Por lo tanto escuchó perfectamente los pasos de dos personas, y el momento en que se detuvieron. Por lo que fácilmente dedujo que eran ellos dos. Se levantó y abrió la puerta lentamente, el cuarto estaba a oscuras, primero entró Layla y le siguió Julián.

-Bien, desean que me quede, o prefieren primero hablar las cosas ustedes- cuestionó el joven –desde mi punto de vista, sería mejor que arreglaran el problema ustedes y después entrara yo, pero como dije es solo mi punto de vista- agregó.

-Creo que ambos preferiríamos si te retiras por favor hermano- habló la rubia -¿estás de acuerdo?- preguntó al rubio

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, cuando hayamos terminado todo aquí te haremos saber que puedes entrar- se acercó a la puerta y la abrió permitiendo salir a Julián de la habitación, cuando cerró la puerta se acercó a Layla y con un pequeño ademán con la mano derecha le indicó que podía sentarse en una de las camas. Ella accedió, al sentarse encendió la lámpara de la pequeña mesa que estaba entre las dos camas. Yuri se sentó frente a ella.

-'Es hora de dejar de huir y enfrentarlo'- pensó Layla intentando relajarse, tomó grandes bocanadas de aire antes de empezar a hablar. Junto sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos, no podía evitar estar nerviosa, era complicado mantener una postura firme. Pero sabía que si no era ahora, nunca podría conocer la verdad, no sabría si aún había una posibilidad con aquel joven del que aún estaba enamorada, así que solo basto unos cuantos minutos para que tomara el valor necesario y comenzar a hablar. –Momentos antes de venir, Julián me dijo que tu compromiso con Roseta era a causa de tus padres, ¿es eso cierto?- preguntó con toda firmeza.

-Así es, lamentablemente cuando a mis padres les dije que yo estaba enamorado de ti, se negaron a que yo fuera con tu padre a pedirle tu mano. La razón aun la desconozco, por más que insistí no me dieron respuesta alguna, después de mes y medio me dijeron que no podría casarme contigo, porque me habían comprometido con una joven del escenario Kaleido. Lo único que pensé en ese momento fue hablar con tu hermano, quien me aconsejó ir a hablar con tu padre inmediatamente, antes de que pasara más tiempo- hizo una corta pausa y posó sus manos sobre las de la joven, quien no hizo nada para rechazarlo –cuando llegue y pude hablar con el, y le conté el problema, el me dijo que me daría esa oportunidad si yo lograba que salieras del escenario…-

-Por eso ningun hombre se a atrevido a pedir mi mano, porque saben que yo no voy a abandonar mi sueño por ningun motivo- interrumpió –es muy injusto- no pudo seguir hablando porque Yuri había posado un dedo sobre sus labios para impedir que continuara hablando.

-Espera, aun no termino- bajó su mano y la puso nuevamente sobre la mano de la rubia –tu hermano ya me había advertido de esto, yo le tuve que responder a tu padre que es algo que no podría hacer, me preguntó la razón y le dije que era tu sueño hecho realidad poder estar ahí, es una parte de ti. Y por el amor que te tengo, no puedo acabar con ese sueño en el que has dado tanto de ti. Si hace 3 años me hubieras escuchado al final esto no habría pasado- sonrió levemente y se inclinó enfrente de Layla.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué respondió mi padre?- una luz de esperanza apareció para la rubia, en sus ojos se formó una pequeña capa cristalina.

-El me respondió que me daba su consentimiento para pedir tu mano en matrimonio, la verdad su respuesta me dejó perplejo, me dijo que el se encargaría de hablar con mis padres para que rompieran el compromiso con la familia de Roseta y por ende con ella. Cuando ella llegó al parque me venía a felicitar de que era el primer hombre al cual tu padre le había dicho que sí. Entró en pánico porque no sabía que ibas a estar ahí, y tuvo miedo porque no estaba segura si tu sabías lo que había pasado, si estabas enterada de que nuestro compromiso por fin había terminado- apretó un poco sus manos contra las de Layla, al ver que pequeñas gotas cristalinas salían de sus hermosos ojos.

-Gracias, gracias- repetía la rubia entre sollozos, separó sus manos junto con las de Yuri y se arrodillo abrazándolo.

-¿Gracias?- cuestionó –no debes pedir gracias de nada, solo quisiera saber algo- la separó un poco de él, y sacó algo de su abrigo, una pequeña caja negra, la abrió y dentro había un hermoso anillo con un pequeño diamante, era algo realmente simple, pero era muy hermoso –Layla, ¿te casarías conmigo?- esa pregunta había estado en su mente desde hace 3 años, y hasta ahora pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Oh Yuri- se quedó sin palabras, miraba fijamente aquella pequeña pieza –lo siento- bajó la mirada –pero en estos momentos no puedo aceptarlo- con ambas manos secó sus lágrimas

-No me digas que encontraste a alguien más- lentamente cerró la pequeña caja, la dejó a un costado y miró fijamente a la joven, ella levantó el rostro y sonreía.

-Crees que si esa fuera la razón, habría huido por tanto tiempo, no crees que te lo habría dicho y no habríamos tenido que pasar por todo esto- posó una mano sobre el rostro de Yuri y otra sobre su mano. –Me gustaría que esperaras a que regresáramos a Estados Unidos-

-Eh, no entiendo- dijo algo confundido Yuri –para que esperar hasta regresar-

-Lo entenderás una vez que regresemos, por ahora solo puedo decir que me alegra mucho que por fin me hayas pedido casarme contigo, de momento no puedo darte una respuesta, solo te digo que vamos a estar juntos mucho tiempo. Solo espera- se acercó lentamente, y por un momento rozó sus labios contra su frente, bajo lentamente dando pequeños besos por su nariz, hasta llegar a la boca del chico, deposito un pequeño beso y se separó lentamente. Pero Yuri la acercó nuevamente hacia el y le dio un beso más profundo. Solo duro unos segundos, pero ellos sintieron que fue una eternidad. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sonrojados –será mejor decirle a Julián que todo esta bien, entonces…¿me esperarás hasta que lleguemos a EU?- cuestionó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Gustosamente esperaré, te amo- la abrazó fuertemente –vamos- dijo, y se levantó, después la ayudo a ella a pararse.

-Te amo Yuri- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y yo a ti, mi Layla- respondió, y nuevamente le dio un pequeño beso en la boca. Ambos salieron del cuarto abrazados, sabiendo que pronto, pronto se unirían en matrimonio.

FIN

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

Pues bueno, cha como me tarde, realmente lo siento pero pues aquí les traigo el final, por fin:P pues espero les guste .o. cualquier cosa XD puedo hacer un final alternativo xD oh si así lo desean puedo hacer alguna continuación para ver lo que ocurre cuando llegan a Estados Unidos, no se conforme los reviews ya veré que puedo hacer  pues quiero agradecer a la gente que me dejo un review! Y pues a esperado y esperado para que lo actualice XD verdd vale :P.

Vaya, espero les haya gustado mucho, y ya saben ahí me dejan su review con lo que les gustaría que pasara, que continúe o algo así. Nos estamos viendo :D bye bye

**...-.-.Kira Hiwatari Ivanov de Fujimiya.-.-...**


End file.
